For instance Danish Printed Accepted Application No. 152.245 discloses a process of the above type, where the main portion of the total amount of added vegetable and/or animal oil is added and mixed with conventionally soured or unsoured cream before the churning, whereafter the remaining amount of vegetable and/or animal oil is added at the kneading station of the butter machine. The resulting ready-made butter-like food fat contains an amount of 15 to 30% of vegetable and/or animal oil. The addition of the major portion of the vegetable and/or animal oil to the cream before the churning has the effect that some of the oil is lost in the buttermilk always being a by-product of the butter production. Therefore, the buttermilk contains vegetable and/or animal fat not being butter fat. In addition, it is necessary to reduce the churning temperature to 5 to 6.degree. C., which is too low for ensuring the lowest possible consumption of energy in the butter machine and the lowest possible loss of fat in the buttermilk. The content of foreign fat/oil in the buttermilk prevents said buttermilk from being used as a market product, and therefore it can only be used as a feedstuff product. Accordingly, the market price of the buttermilk is reduced to a minimum.
GB-A-2 021 140 discloses a process for producing a butter-like food fat being well spreadable at refrigeration temperature from ready-made butter by admixing vegetable oils and stabilizer to said butter during a heating of the mixture to 30 to 35.degree. C. According to the publication it is necessary that the stabilizer is admixed water and added to the softened butter before the vegetable oil is added to the mixture.
The consistency of the butter-like food fat is softer than the consistency of conventional butter, and therefore it is necessary to use plastic cups as packing for the butter-like food fat, other materials, such as an aluminium sheet, being unacceptable as packing. In order to utilize the total capacity of a butter machine it is therefore necessary that the same capacity applies to the succeeding cup-filling line for the butter-like food fat as the capacity applying to the aluminium sheet-packing line for the conventional butter, only one line being usable at a time by such a procedure.